waftcamfandomcom-20200215-history
Records: Royal Order of Merlin
'Invoking Merlin was a kind of populist magic all its own…' The informal Order of Merlin had been talked about for years in Court, especially since the Glow Stones saved Aquitaine from French disaster. Richard's Order was touching history and local lore in a way that made England deadly serious. It was also powerful enough in reputation alone that "the Crown" wanted it in the arsenal. When it came up in Court on this go-around, it wasn't the Boys who did – it was the Crown Prince himself. The idea was to press magic into ideas that could turn the tide of French logistical and military advantages. Young Rick was called upon to officially give insight into this set of phenomena. He explained to the Court, especially the Clergy, that true magic was neither demonic nor Holy Spirit, but rather a part of the natural world in much the same fashion as light and sound. That said, there was phenomena that appeared to be magic – but wasn’t – and could very well be expressions of the Holy Spirit. Miraculous things, like healing people. That was angle used to disarm the Church. At the time, there was no complaint from Archbishop of Canterbury Simon Sudbury. Prince Edward stated he was willing to grant the charter if the Order could support themselves. Richard assured the Palatine Regency that they could. Given the "recovered funds" (freshly minted coin) that had just saved the Royal Wardrobe, it was more circumstantial confirmation that alchemy had been achieved. The courtiers and emmisaries at the Royal Court pegged this as either a major battle plan or a fantastic diversion. Either way, the investment was minimal, while the potential return was beyond imagination. Further, they were losing their grip on Scotland, Ireland was a quagmire and France was gunning for them. Evoking Merlin was a glimmer of hope for everybody from the lowest peasant to the dukes of the realm. 'By Order of Crown Prince Edward, the Chartering of the Order' The Empowerment of the legally binding Charter made Richard "Rick" of Bordeaux the governor of the Order. It was granted a charter of governance – and did a magnificent job of administratively categorizing magic. Considering the belief in magic was profoundly alive at that point, it wasn’t difficult to set simple expectations. *With recognition of the biblical take on magic, the risk of defying Deuteronomy 18:11-12 and Exodus 22:18 in particular, to practice only magic derived from the Holy Spirit. **In this case, the "Holy Spirit" magic was the very definition of SNS. Rick expanded the Holy Spirit interpretation to extend to "that which was a part of nature." *A duty to fight magic of satanic origin or intent. **It was proviso specifically to assuage the Clergy... and it worked well. That Richard was able to make obvious magic, before their eyes, without evoking fire and brimstone, was also reassuring. *It was granted its own motto: Mundi amet Anglia ad meliorationem **“Magic for the betterment of England and the World” 'Unveiling the Crest' The charter only now made it official, but the homework was already done. Within a day, the Royal Order of Merlin unvieled its own coat of arms, and formal blazon, which turned out to be pretty profound. The black escutcheon bore a gray stone (the philosopher's stone), over a seven pointed star of silver wands (presumably magical – with the heptagram evocative of divine providence), points out, over seven central golden rays (implying a glow of life). The stone is impaled by a sword (no less than Excalibur), with an ingot of lead dexter and an ingot of gold bullion sinister. * While it was never explicitly disclosed, the lead-gold points all but confirmed ROMs alchemical capacity. The supporters were lifted directly from Geoffrey of Monmouth's Historia Regum Britanniae, the wildly popular (and comparatively recent) retelling of Arthurian legend. Geoffrey had combined existing stories of Myrddin Wyllt (Merlinus Caledonensis), a North Brythonic prophet and madman with no connection to King Arthur, with tales of the Romano-British war leader Ambrosius Aurelianus to form the composite figure he called Merlin Ambrosius. The supporters gave a nod to both figures, with Myrddin dexter and Ambrosius sinister. The crest had no coronet, but there was a substitute for the Helm and Torse: Merlin’s conical hat. 'Initial Staffing' The plan was to expand the Order by another 25 members to an even 30+1. Starting with Richard, plus the 5 of his most advanced students would transition to his lieutenants rather than the primary workforce. This plan was implemented, making them Wizards of the Order. Each of the lieutenants, in turn, had a 5-man team of their own – Magicians of the Order – making this something of a magical platoon. The criteria went forth: demonstrate some knowledge of magic, be academic or practical. Hundreds heeded the call, fitting all descriptions of occult, wicca, or simply pre-pharmacological herbalists. Of them, "few" were chosen. Technically, all the primary 30 roles were already filled, but they were looking for some to train into administration and support. The pilgrimage to be Order candidates spread through England, France and beyond – Arthur, Merlin and the crew were big deals throughout Europe. There were announcements that the ROM would eventually take on students and expand staffing. Interested parties would learn magic in a form of apprenticeship, and even members of the royal court were ready to trample each other to sign up. 'The ''Order of Merlin was to be based in Leeds Castle' Unlike the Royal Academy, which had been given their own estate in London, the Order of Merlin had the unique conundrum of being too sensitive to be housed in anything unsecure. They needed space to do what had to be done. This included space away from people for research and development, security for all that they did (honestly, this made the gunpowder of the Tower of London look like child’s play), and space to manufacture to support the order. In short, they needed a castle. Preferably one that was close, but not ''too close. They settled on Leeds Castle, Kent, about 45 miles southwest. That was an all-day ride by horseback, 9 hours on the road plus breaks. The closest town was Maidstone, about four miles west. The castle would be owned by the Order itself, and in that, the expanded staffing was already happening. * There was a Leeds Honor Guard; recruited, medically reclaimed, indoctrinated, trained, educated and physically enhanced. They were the command and core defense of the castle – each quasi-giants between 7-8 feet tall and built like bulls. * A 5-man management team was hired and trained for the Order, basically comprising the clerks and business end of the magical organization. Between the members, the Leeds retrofits were done in a week… * The construction included subterranean excavation under the castle itself by heat melting, the formation of molten stone walls, and their bleaching to a marbled white texture and color. The entire garrison and the management team filled those underground quarters, and they were surprisingly open and airy. There were solar shafts, allowing natural sunlight to shine in (even moonlight), and there was magical lighting inset into the walls. Category:Hall of Records Category:1377